The Night Before
by Peach-Fox
Summary: Dean had promised Castiel that the angel wouldn't die a virgin. It wasn't a promise he was about to break. Season 5, episode 3.


Dean pulled into a hotel parking lot near the abandoned house that he and Cas had deemed their temporary headquarters. Dean's gentlemen's club plan had hit a minor hitch after the men had practically been escorted from the establishment. The night was young, though, and it was supposedly the angel's last night on earth, so Dean was determined to make the best of it.

"Harold Verenta?" the receptionist asked as she glanced down at Dean's credit card. He smiled charmingly.

"Yes ma'am."

"We only have single rooms left," the woman said, smiling, "Is that going to be a problem?"

Dean glanced back at Castiel, who was staring blankly at him.

"A single's fine," Dean said. The angel trailed down the hall after the Winchester boy until they reached their room. Dean unlocked the door and entered the room with a sigh, shedding his jacket on the table at the entrance. Castiel followed thoughtlessly.

"Well that didn't go quite the way I'd planned," Dean said, looking over at Castiel as he pulled a beer bottle from the case in his hand. He tossed it at the angel.

"Ok, Cas, last night on Earth. Any backup plan?"

Castiel had taken a seat on the chair at the entrance and was studying the beer intently.

"_Now_ I think I'll just sit quietly," Castiel said, looking somberly at Dean. Dean gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on, man. We can try another club, or we could hire someone, or we could go peruse a bar…"

Castiel just continued that mild, blank stare. Dean laughed.

"We gotta do something, Cas! I mean, I could sleep, but that would just leave you sitting here all thoughtful and full of feelings all night."

Dean frowned, suddenly reminded of his brother. He rubbed a hand over his neck, thinking of Sam, of the wall of mistrust that had slowly built between him and his brother until they could barely see one another's face. Dean wondered where that kid was now. He shook his head, unwilling to dwell on the subject.

"So, what'll it be?" Dean smiled at the angel. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"You look upset, I think. Are you upset?"

"No. What do you want to do?"

"Are you upset because of me?"

"No! Cas, what are gonna do tonight?"

Castiel stared at Dean for several seconds.

"Are you upset because of Sam?"

"NO! Castiel, if you don't come up with something, I will!"

"I know where your brother is, if you would like, I can take you-"

Dean strode over to Castiel and grabbed his collar.

"Feelings are the last thing I want to talk about, Cas!"

"You are understandably upset with Sam for his blatant betrayal and-"

In a fit of desperate logic, Dean quickly decided that covering Castiel's mouth would be the most effective way to silence the angel. He also decided that the best tool for this job was his own mouth.

Dean wouldn't really have called it a kiss, it was more like using lips as a muffler. It did the trick, though. Castiel became silent, and stared at Dean with confusion and anxiety. Dean smiled triumphantly.

"And Sammy says I don't know how to handle awkward situations."

"Sam-" Castiel began, but was silenced a second time with Dean's lips. This one, Dean would have classified as a kiss.

He'd kissed a few dudes before, mostly in a drunken, only mildly gay sort of way. He'd found that he liked the feel of another man's stubble against his own. He was willing to admit that that was pretty damn gay.

Dean drew away from Castiel, and studied the angel's face from his close advantadge.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked. Dean could tell he was nervous, and it made the hunter smile. He kissed along Castiel's jawline.

_What the hell?_ Dean thought to himself _I don't have anything to lose. I've already lost everything. Maybe Cas won't be around tomorrow. So if this is happening, it had better be tonight._

"Just passing the time," he replied, "Weakening my claim on heterosexuality. I told you I wasn't going to let you die a virgin."

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and kissed him full on the mouth, sliding his tongue past two sets of teeth. Castiel hesitantly placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. Encouraged by this response, Dean spun Castiel around and walked him backwards toward the bed, careful not to break the kiss. He pushed Castiel gently onto the mattress, and landed lightly on top of him. Castiel's hands wandered to Dean's belt, and the hunter smiled.

"Well look at you, Cas, seems like you're on top of this."

"But you're on top-"

Dean laughed and pulled the angel down for another kiss.

Several hours later, Dean awoke on the motel bed in only his boxers. He grumbled and rubbed at his eyes, taking a few seconds to remember where he was. He rolled over to find Castiel lying beside him, wide awake and staring. Dean smiled.

"Hey there, wings. Been awake for long?"

"As an angel of the lord, I-"

"I was kidding, Cas."

"Oh."

Dean sighed happily and folded his arms behind his head.

"Hey, maybe if you live past today we should make a habit of this," Dean suggested.

Cas stared at him and a slow smile spread across his lips. Dean laughed and rewarded him with a chaste kiss, before roughly patting his bare shoulder.

"C'mon, man, let's get dressed. We have an angel to interrogate."


End file.
